Baka Sebastian
by Tiger-nami
Summary: one sided relation ship between my oc and Sebastian after Sebastian beats him senseless the day the meet he a lost battle between the two in order to protect his mistress he has to become Ciels butler as well. forcing him and his mistress along with the other servant so move into the manor. forcing him closer to hes love. he has a secret that not Evan he knows bad summary YAOI


Baka Sebastian

This is my first story. I had one uploaded but I deleted it because I couldent continue it. um all the only charicaters i own in Zane Black and Mirella Bloods-worth the rest belong to Yana Toboso

Bored and annoyed of all the paper work, the young earl sits and stares at his butler thoughtlessly, as he fixes his masters tea. Fully aware of his master the butler sighs heavily turning to give the master his cup of mint tea. "Mint?" questions Ciel. "Yes my lord, mint tea." He chuckles lightly "I do believe you asked for it in your sleep this morning. As I recall you stated 'mint…I want mint tea when you prepare my evening tea.' End quote." The earl blushes a bit before turning his head "I remember no such thing. But... If I did then there had to be a reason for it." The earl takes the cup and sips it. "Its fine I would like to have it every other day as morning tea." Explains the young earl. "As you wish my lord."

A heavy sigh escaped the master's mouth. "SEBASTIAN." Calls Ciel. The butler walks in within seconds "Yes my lord?" Ciel stands up walking towards the window "it is a very nice day out" reply's the earl. "Yes it is beautiful outside." Ciel looks at Sebastian "I would like to go for strolls around town" he pauses "bring the servants as well." Sebastian gives a questioned look. Then bows not objecting to his masters' wish.

The butler gathers every one and locks up the mansion. They get into the carriage and ride into town. As they walk into town the stop at different stores buying themselves what they want.

"You must watch were you're going at all times. Or else everyone will think you're a good for nothing." Speaks a small girl around Ciels age.

"Yes mistress. I just say this darling kitten and it caught my eye as I was walking, I am so very sorry." Reply's the girl's butler. The two of them catch Sebastian and Ciels eyes very quickly. The girl turns and faces her butler. She has long pale blue hair with a long puffy purple dress on. With complementary bows in her hair. "I swear every time we go out you never watch were you're going." She pokes at her butler's forehead. "You are right I'm sorry" the butler has the same clothes as Sebastian. But he is shorter he would be at Sebastian's chin. His hair in a long pony tail that sits down his back. With short bangs he is rather short, the top of his head would only reach Sebastians chin. Yet still taller than his mistress and Ciel.

As the two pass by Sebastian, the butler bumps into him forcing Sebastian to drop his bags. Immediately the long haired butler turns and catches the bags just before they hit the ground. It happened so fast not even Sebastian really knew what happened. "I'm so, so very sorry. I'm such a klutz I always do these things." The butler gives Sebastian his bags ad bows down to him.

At the slight touch of their hands when the bags were being transported to Sebastian, he felt a slight chill run threw him. The butler glares then quickly changes his face "oh no it is alright I must have not been gripping the bag tight enough." He smiles. The young mistress walks over to Ciel "I'm sorry for my butler's clumsiness she bows to him then opened her eyes they were blood red. It made Ciel flinch. Sebastian noticed making him feel uneasy.

The three servants ran over to the girl "wow your eyes are so pretty." "They are. Yes." "Yes but very strange" explains Bard. The girl blushes slightly "um why thank you." The girl walks over to her butler "on your knees" "yes mistress" when he does she flicked him on the head. "He rubs his head and stands "I'm sorry" he reply's sadly. The two begin to walk away. The girl about to scold her butler again. "WAIT!" yells Ciel. The two look back at him "would you like to come over my mansion for dinner?" all the servants including Sebastian and Tanaka look at their master.

She looks a bit confuse but answers:

"Sure sounds fun" the girl skips away happily and her butler runs behind her.

Sebastian turns and watches them leave before turning to his master, "my I have a very bad feeling about those two." Whispers the butler "that is why you and her butler will fight as a little entertainment for me" the earl smirks devilishly and the butler nods his head.

"That sure was nice of him don't you think?" chimes the very bubbly girl "yes but didn't you find it a little strange?" asks the butler. "Yes but it's the least we could do for your little accident with his butler, besides what will a little food do but help us." "Yes I guess your right"

The butler stops "Mirella you know I love you like my sister and I will do anything to keep you happy and safe right? You're all I care about in life and I will never or let anybody hurt you, you do know that right?" She stops walking she feels a bit sacred. "This really bothers you doesn't it?" the butler nods his head "Why inform me please did you see something" she walks over and grabs his hand holding it tight "Zane, please tell me what's wrong." Her eyes stare big and innocently "it's the butler. I don't know. He just scares me. I feel darkness looking at him. Its suffocating yet…" the butler blushes a bit "yet it's erotic somehow. It makes me very uncomfortable." The butler covers his face with his hands he feel a little shame full. Then he feels warm hands on his. He looks at her. "I understand if you feel that way we won't go." She smiles warmly it doesn't mater to her if they go or not anymore he wants her butler happy the same way he feels for her. "Thank you mistress Mirella. I do believe that was young lord Phantomhive I could tell from the ring. I shall call to cancel later." She nods and begins walking.

Later on in the day as the sun sets the butler does some chores and puts dinner into the oven. He then goes into his room to make the call.

"Yes hello, this is the Phantomhive manor and I am the head butler Sebastian Michaelis at your service. May I ask who is speaking?" answers the professional butler.

"Um hello I am the head butler of the bloods-worth manor Zane Black. We met earlier I accidently bumped into you." Zane rubs his head sorrowfully

"Ah yes we well be waiting for your arrival my master cannot wait to see you." Sebastian smiles slightly but he's telling the truth his little master really cannot wait for the fight he so desperately wants to see. Sebastian as well can't wait to fight as well. But neither he nor his master has any idea why they want to fight. Bu they don't care much at all.

"I'm sorry I regretfully have to say that my master will not be attending the dinner. I'm very sorry something came up. Maby we can have dinner another time when we are not busy."

"Humph" is all the other butler says

"Uh excuse me?" Zane is a little confused was that a type of laugh?

Sebastian smirks devilishly "Are you afraid of me?"

"Eh..?"

"Humph. I will be there later on tonight my only warning is to beware Zane Black head butler of the Bloods-worth manor." Sebastian hung up. He turned around and his eyes glowed. He informs his master of the change. Ceil sighs "Sebastian maybe he really is only human then. Are you sure you sensed something 'different' about him?" asked Ciel. "Yes my lord he defiantly isn't completely human." "Alright then find him and bring him and his master to me. Can't have more than one demon running around can we?" he smirks. As does Sebastian.

Later Zane feeds his mistress and the other servants as does Sebastian with his. Zane takes his final run around the mansion. Locking everything and such he checks on his sleeping mistress and other servants. Very thing seems fine. He goes to his room and takes a long hot shower trying to calm his fear. "It was just a joke he tells himself." Before long he is in bed he blows out his candle leaving him afraid in the defining silence and darkness. "Just jokes now go to sleep" he tells himself. After an hour he is asleep. Dreaming peacefully.

*BOO* in a matter of seconds he sits up and lights his candle looking for what made that sound. He does his rounds again checking on his master and servants once again. Nothing was wrong "just my imagination" he then thinks of Sebastian again. "JUST A JOKE" he yells at himself. He goes to him room. And just as he is about to blow out the candle he sees the duty full black butler staring at him from the corner of his room.

"Zane black of the Bloods-worth manor, was it? You will soon learn that I never joke" with that the candle was out and all Zane could do was stare at the blood red eyes. Walking toward him slowly. He suddenly felt a huge jolt of pain rush threw out his body. He screamed in pain calling for help. He kept feeling sharp pains in his back. And the last thing he saw was those erotic but scary eyes.

"De…Demon…"

well i hope you liked it and review! review! review! thanks ^.-


End file.
